Tidal Wave
by Erkanna Gamble
Summary: A series of short drabbles seemingly without a plot. Read about the ARCAI team, Erkanna, Clint and Hunter, spread havok along with the Avengers :D Includes OC's. Pairings included: Clintasha and possibly others :D T for mild swearing ;] *Title inspired by song by Owl City :) *
1. Ripped Jeans? Oh no!

_Hai peoples :3 This idea has been sitting in my head since I watched the Avengers ;x_

_See, I'm writing a book, and I have three main characters that are going to be included in this story:_

_Hunter Strike, Clint Hutchcraft and Erkanna Gamble :D (They're mine :C You're not allowed to use them C: )_

_So yeah, Hunter and Erkanna are 17 and Clint is 18 :3 I imagine Era (Erkanna ;p Era is a shortened version :3) having short brown hair and grey eyes (I've got what you'd call Stormy eyes, grey and blue... x3 ) and she's a geek ;p Like me! :D Anyway, Erkanna is part of the Avengers in this story and she also lives in Stark Tower :3 This is going to be a series of short drabbles etc. maybe in the future, I'll get myself together to write a proper story :3_

_Okay, enough with the introduction! Get ready for the crazy-ness! :3_

_Oh and I don't own anything except my 3 OC's listed above :3_

* * *

Tony was sitting peacefully on the couch, playing with his StarkPad, when he heard Steve's irritated voice nearing towards the common room.

"Oh no, you are **not **going anywhere!"

"Really? I'd love to see you stop me!"

a young female voice replied.

Tony contemplated leaving the room (Jumping out the window, if he had to) when Erkanna and Steve barged into the room. Tony tried to squeeze in between the cushions on the couch, as it was too late to run now.

Steve didn't approve of the way the teenagers dressed, but his hate for ripped jeans was astounding.

Erkanna helped herself to some orange juice, seemingly oblivious to Steve's preachings about how a girl in his times wouldn't even dream of wearing such things.

Tony decided it was safe enough to crawl under the sofa before the real generation-argument began.

AC/DC blared out of Era's pocket, signaling an incoming call. Her friend, Clint Hutchcraft was apparently getting impatient waiting for her in front of Stark Tower.

"Look, Steve." Erkanna sighed, making Steve pause mid-sentence. "It's only because we're going to a concert, if you let me wear them this once, I promise not to wear them again."

She continued, sending Steve an angelic smile.

Steve mumbled something under his breath, but eventually sighed and nodded at her.

Era shot a grin at him and dashed out the door.

"I'll be back after midnight, don't wait!" she called running down the corridor.

Steve shook his head and walked towards the sofa.

On this particular moment Tony realised something.

Steve was going to sit on the sofa. Right. On. Top. Of. Him.

"Shit." Tony cursed silently.


	2. Whooosh!

In this chapter I'll introduce you to Clint and Natasha's son – Dean :3 In this drabble he's about 5-6 years old. He's got short sandy hair and green eyes :)

* * *

I own nothing except my OC's – Erkanna Gamble & co. :D

* * *

"Wooooooooo!" Dean yelled, perched atop Erkanna's shoulders, who was currently running around the common room, while Dean was pretending to be an airplane.

Clint sat on the couch, reading a newspaper, oblivious to all the noises made by the youngsters.

"Careful, don't crash." Bruce pointed out while entering the room.

Dean gave him a thumbs-up and continued making airplane noises, stretching his arms out pretending they're wings.

"Whoosh!"

And then they heard a bang and a cracking sound, as if a very expensive vase just fell down and broke into tiny pieces. And that was exactly what happened. Erkanna halted, and Dean and her both stared at the pieces in horror. Bruce chuckled and helped himself to some cookies that sat on the coffee table.

Clint closed the newspaper over, got off from the couch with a sigh and came over to them.

"I told you two something about this, it's the third vase this month." He tutted.  
"Tony will go mental if he sees it."

"**When **he sees it would be more accurate!" Tony barged into the room.  
"Aww c'mon, what did I tell you about playing planes?" he moaned.

"Don't play inside or we'll brake something..." they both muttered.

"But it's raining!" Dean whined, "We can't go outside when it's raining."

"Well..." Tony muttered.

Both Dean and Erkanna put their best puppy eyes on.

"We're sorry Tony." they said simultaneously, Dean poking out his lower lip.

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hated when they did that.

"Okay, okay! I'll just buy a new one... Just try not to brake this one okay?"

He groaned and turned around to face Bruce, who was trying to stifle his laughter.

Clint, on the other hand, smiled at the two youngsters and sent them a wink, while the two silently high-fived each other.


	3. Death Fic

**A/N: So I'm in a bit of a depressed mood... and I wrote a death!fic ;x**

**It features Erkanna dying, so you don't have to worry that much :)**

**I own nothing except my OC's: Erkanna & co. :)**

* * *

She didn't fell anything. She didn't scream, nor cry. It felt as if time froze. Everything was happening in slow-motion. She heard the gun being shot, and at that moment she knew she was done for. She felt something small pierce itself into her back, just to go through her and make a hole milliseconds later. She could hear someone yelling her name. It felt like a dream, or a nightmare. She felt herself slipping, she fell on her knees It was getting hard for her to breath. She touched the bullet hole. The blood that streamed out was warm. She knew she wasn't going to make it.

She saw a pair of dark figures approach her fast as she started falling to the ground, face first.

Someone turned her on her back, someone shouted her name.

"Era! Hold on, you're going to be okay! JUST HOLD ON!" she could make out Steve's yell.

But she knew she was as good as dead. The bullet must have hit one of the major arteries, the blood was flowing constantly, and Erkanna Gamble could feel life being drained out of her.

It hurt to breathe, and her vision was getting blurry. She wasn't crying, was she? No, a droplet hit her eye. It started to rain.

There were no more gunshots to be heard. They won.

Ah, well...

You could say the won, but did they really? She screwed up. Again.

At least she left them a letter. Maybe they'll read it. Or maybe they'll never open it.

She knew that sooner or later her actions would get her to that point.

She just didn't realize it would be that soon.

She couldn't make out any more words, but she knew that someone was speaking to her, someone else was yelling into a comm for the damn medical team to hurry up.

She closed her eyes. It was no use fighting. She felt herself losing consciousness.

"Well, I guess that's it." was her last though.

Later that day, Hawkeye opened the crumpled envelope with shaking hands to find a small letter inside, with Erkanna's familiar scribbles on it. He read it aloud to the rest of his team.

_I'm writing this to all of you, just in case I die and I won't be able to say goodbye._

_When you die, you realize that all your memories are just going to shatter... No one's going to remember... And all those moments will be lost in time... like tears in the rain._

_Make sure that yours won't. Make sure, that you live to the fullest, and that you don't regret anything at the end, like I do. Just make sure... Now I'm repeating myself, aren't I?_

_Just remember that..._

_**You're alive. Live.**_

He read the last sentence with a shaky voice. They could practically hear Era's voice in their heads.

* * *

**A/N: I guess that's it... I know, I suck at stories like this ;c But I'm practicing :3**

**Cookies for anyone who can spot a Movie reference and a song reference in there :)**


End file.
